


Comment rester en contact avec sa nemesis

by Nelja



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Communauté : obscur échange, Community: ladiesbingo, Cute Animals, Death of an Alien that looks like a cute animal, F/F, Fix-It, Humor, Reluctant Collaboration, Texting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Liv et May sont ennemies, mais elles continuent à s'envoyer des textos de temps en temps.
Relationships: Olivia Octavius/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020, Obscur Echange





	Comment rester en contact avec sa nemesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le prompt de Jainas : _J’adorerais une fic où elles sont obligées de collaborer pour sauver la situation !_  
>  Je suis aussi intéressée par l’historique de leur relation ! Est-ce que c’est la science qui les a rassemblé initialement ? (Clairement May s’y connait.) Est-ce qu’elles sont (old) friends to lover to ennemies ? Enemies to friends to lover ? Le film donne l’impression qu'elles se connaissent depuis un bail et May l’appelle Liv !

May ne reconnut pas le numéro, et le message n'avait pas de texte. Mais la pièce jointe était la photo d'un bébé loutre en train d'agiter son premier caillou, et May n'eut absolument aucun doute.

"Très mignon, Liv." texta-t-elle en retour.

Olivia n'avait jamais hésité à partager avec elle son enthousiasme sur la nature en général et les petites créatures en particulier "Mais non, leur mère ne viendra plus les chercher, je leur fais une faveur en les ramenant chez moi, je te promets que je les laisserai partir après quelques observations."

Mais ce n'était évidemment pas la seule raison. Déjà, Olivia montrait clairement qu'elle est capable d'obtenir son numéro de portable sans poser la question. Grâce à ses contacts à Alchemax, probablement. Olivia avait été plus respectueuse de la vie privée dans le passé, plus timide aussi. Il faut dire que c'était bien avant que les téléphones portables existent, quand les lignes étaient souvent prises par la famille, quand les longues conversations étaient échangées sur un talkie-walkie fait maison.

May attendit de voir si sa réponse parvenait à Olivia, si c'est un vrai point de contact ou si elle se permettait en plus d'utiliser un jetable.

Elle vérifia que chez elle, du moins, les protocoles de sécurité étaient installés pour qu'il soit impossible de déterminer son emplacement. Ce n'était pas un vrai secret que sa cave était en fait la base de Spider-Man - elle était très bien sécurisée exactement pour cette raison - mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser fuiter des informations supplémentaires.

De la même façon que c'était censé être un secret qu'Olivia était Doc Ock, et sérieusement - y avait-il une seule personne qui s'y laissait prendre ? Ou peut-être l'avis de May était-il biaisé, peut-être cela concernait-il seulement les personnes qui avaient parlé de nombreuses fois avec Liv des progrès de la science, des pieuvres, et qui s'étaient battues à essayer de brosser ses cheveux indomptables.

May ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son téléphone. A nouveau des petits jeux de manipulation, donc ? Elle sélectionna une image de pieuvre dans ses documents, la lui envoya sans aucun message.

"Mignon aussi. Je pense que je la bats, pourtant."

Ainsi, c'était un vrai numéro. May pouffa de rire. Ce sentiment la surprit, à travers la méfiance, la nostalgie, et l'exaspération.

"Elle n'a probablement jamais jeté les règles d'éthique d'un laboratoire après avoir parcouru les premières lignes. C'est un critère à prendre en compte."

"Oh, tu serais étonnée de voir ce que font les pieuvres en aquarium. Mais ce sont les sujets d'expérience, pas les scientifiques. On leur pardonne tout rien que pour ça."

"Pourquoi maintenant ?" demanda May. "Si tu ne cherches que mes coordonnées pour un robot tueur, je suis dans l'annuaire."

"Est-ce que je suis la seule à être parfois nostalgique des bonnes choses du passé ?"

C'était un sentiment très humain, pense May. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'aurait pas attendu de Liv. C'était peu charitable de sa part. Aussi, elle garda cette pensée pour elle-même.

"D'accord," continua Liv, "tu sauras toute la vérité. Lors de ce qui était censé être une réunion de travail, mon boss s'est mis à faire un discours sur sa femme et son enfant morts. Urgh. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, secret industriel, mais cela m'a fait... ce n'est pas une question d'émotions, j'avais juste envie d'en dire du mal derrière son dos à quelqu'un qui n'irait pas me dénoncer."

"Avec de la nostalgie en bonus."

"Voilà."

May aurait voulu nier cela aussi éhontément que Liv, parce que ce genre de sentiments était dangereux. Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme quand Ben était encore vivant et insistait pour continuer à discuter musique classique avec son ami de lycée qui était devenu conseiller pour les Républicains. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas si différent, après tout.

"Ne fais pas pleurer ton boss," dit-elle.

"Oh, il peut y arriver tout seul."

Par la suite, Liv lui envoya souvent des photos de paysages, d'animaux, de beaux accomplissements scientifiques. "Tu n'as pas accès aux plans maléfiques," dit-elle nonchalamment, "je ne voudrais pas rendre le travail de ton neveu trop facile."

May ne lui envoya pas d'équivalents, pas de fragments de sa vie, de peur de les exposer à son cynisme, ou pire, de devenir proches à nouveau. Mais elle ne cessa pas de répondre non plus, avec ce ton moqueur qui lui rappelait leur adolescence, quand la conscience des responsabilités et de la douleur d'autrui n'avaient pas fleuri en elle comme autant de belles et lourdes fleurs.

* * *

Liv ne contacta pas May pendant toute cette affaire de portail entre les dimensions qui manqua de détruire New York, et cela la rendit furieuse. Mais d'un autre côté, un message n'aurait pu que la rendre encore plus furieuse. Qu'aurait-il pu contenir ? Des condoléances pour Peter, mort par la faute d'un des alliés de Doc Ock ? Des excuses pour avoir manqué de détruire l'univers ? Des excuses pour le trou dans son mur ?

Elle se demandait, pourtant, ce qu Liv devenait.

Finalement, alors qu'elle regardait mollement une comédie sentimentale à la télé, May envoya un message "Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été invitée à ton enterrement ?" Elle espérait une réponse, exaspérée de préférence.

"Bientôt !" fut la réponse sommaire mais immédiate, accompagnée d'une photo d'une centaine de bébé chats. C'est bon, elle se portait bien.

Sauf que quand May jeta un second regard sur la photo, elle aurait pu jurer que malgré leur visage adorable, certains d'entre eux avaient une position étrange, comme s'ils ne se déplaçaient pas vraiment comme des chats.

Et puis elle réalisa qu'ils avaient tous huit pattes, alors même qu'un nouveau message apparaissait sur son écran. "Il y a de la place dans le cercueil."

May ressentit son estomac devenir pesant, et pendant une fraction de seconde elle se dit que c'était une réaction excessive, avant que ses yeux ne voient le sol de son salon onduler de façon menaçante. Elle eut à peine le temps de sauter en arrière, de se saisir d'un extincteur.  
Mais elle ne put pas grand chose contre le trou noir qui s'ouvrait - dans le sol qu'elle venait juste de faire réparer - et d'où sortaient des vibrations douloureuses qui ébranlaient un sens qu'elle ne savait même pas posséder.

Elle activa l'extincteur quand même, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que cela puisse rendre les choses pires.

Et elle envoya la mousse blanche en plein dans les cheveux de Liv.

"Parfait !" cria Liv en sautant sur le côté. "N'arrête pas !" May aurait continué avec plaisir à l'asperger de mousse, mais elle ne put pas faire semblant d'ignorer que Liv n'était pas seule à surgir de la porte dimensionnelle. Les créatures qui en jaillissaient bougeaint étonnamment vite, et May ne put que contribuer à les désorienter.

"Si tu ne sais pas le refermer, tu es morte, Liv !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"J'ai remarqué !" répondit Liv en tapant frénétiquement sur son téléphone.

Quand le portail dimensionnel se referma, quand May crut qu'elle pouvait respirer à nouveau, elle réalisa que les créatures n'avaient pas disparu pour autant. Il y en avait au moins une dizaine, qui avaient pris leurs repères, qui commençaient à sauter, toutes griffes dehors, et plusieurs rangées de crocs dans la bouche, comme des requins...

"Cours !" s'exclame-t-elle, et elle prit par la main, sans réfléchir, claqua derrière elles deux la porte de la cuisine. Les bruits de mastication derrière étaient très inquiétants, mais May supposa que ce serait encore pire s'il n'y avait pas eu de porte du tout.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" s'indigna May.

"Oh, tu sais, la routine habituelle, un autobus dans la tête, projetée dans une dimension alternative, et je commençais déjà à me déstabiliser moléculairement, au point que j'ai dû procéder à quelques expériences... et résultat, ils m'ont envoyé l'équivalent local de leurs chiens policiers." Elle montra son bras, sur lequel une vilaine cicatrice n'avait pas tout à fait fini de guérir. "Vicieux."

"Typique."

"Est-ce que tu as quelque chose ici pour t'en débarrasser ? Je ne sais pas, une bombe à fragmentation ?"

"Certainement pas !"

"Un fusil mitrailleur, alors ?"

"Vraiment, Liv, je ne sais pas ce que tu as imaginé. Est-ce que je t'ai tiré dessus la dernière fois ?"

"Un rayon laser !"

"Dans la cave. Tu me rappelles, par contre, que j'ai une batte de base-ball."

"Une seule ?"

May ouvrit la porte du placard. Elle avait appris à prendre ses précautions.

"Liv, tu laisses entendre que tu as tué des gens dans cette dimension ? Et que quand ils t'envoient de quoi te venger, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que d'emmener tes... chats-pieuvres jusqu'à chez moi ? Après avoir tout cassé la dernière fois ? Tu ne crois pas que je pourrais ouvrir cette porte juste le temps de te lancer ?"

"Chats-araignées !" protesta Liv. Puis elle sembla réaliser que la façon de nommer les chats à huit pattes tueurs n'aurait pas dû être son objection principale. "Tu ne ferais pas ça ?"

"Pourquoi chez moi ?"

"J'avais besoin d'un signal de notre univers ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es la seule à avoir essayé de me contacter pendant tout ce temps ?"

May faillit faire observer que c'était peut-être la faute de Liv et de sa personnalité si elle n'avait pas plus d'amis, mais cela aurait été cruel, au vu de la situation.

"Tu es impossible. Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêchée de t'en débarrasser, d'ailleurs ? Ils sont immunisés aux tentacules ?"

"Accident de bus, je t'ai dit." grogna-t-elle avec embarras.

May réfléchit, et décida de croire que ses tentacules n'étaient pas fonctionnels pour le moment. "Tu peux prendre mon couteau à viande."

Liv protesta que cela ne servirait pas à grand chose, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre le couteau.

"Tu as à manger," remarqua-t-elle. "Ils ne tiendront pas plus de quelques jours avant que leur structure moléculaire se désagrège."

"Tu penses qu'ils renonceront à faire un trou dans la porte ? Et qu'ils iront attaquer les voisins ?"

"C'est possible. Beaucoup de querelles de voisinage qui ont besoin d'être réglées dans le coin ?" Elle s'interrompit, agita les bras. "Je plaisantais ! Par rapport à ce rayon laser, je pourrais ouvrir une porte dimensionnelle pour arriver dans ta cave ?"

"Je croyais que ces choses fragilisaient la structure de l'univers !"

"Je les ai améliorées. Elles le font... beaucoup moins."

"Si tu es prête à en ouvrir un de plus, pourquoi ne pas les renvoyer chez eux ?"

"En leur demandant gentiment ?"

"Personne ne croirait que tu as passé une partie de ton temps à étudier le comportement animal. Ce sont clairement une forme de chats. Puisqu'on parle de rayon laser, tu n'avais pas ces... pointeurs pour montrer le tableau."

"Oh. Bonne idée."

"Fais passer. Je te laisse t'occuper de la partie trous noirs."

"Porte dimensionnelle. Tu exagères toujours. Si j'avais voulu créer un trou noir, rien de tout cela ne serait plus un problème."

Mais la surface noire était toujours aussi menaçante, et mettait May toujours aussi mal à l'aise, quand elle s'avança pour tirer sur la ficelle (tressée de feuille de cellophane) qui ouvrirait la porte.

Les chats-pieuvres (May n'en démordrait pas) commencèrent à sauter sur les murs, hors d'atteinte de la porte ; mais le pointeur laser fit son office. Les créatures se précipitèrent sur le point rouge brillant, sans se soucier du fait qu'elles suivaient leurs semblables qui étaient déjà repassées par la porte dimensionnelle.

Puis Liv désactiva le portail en hâte, et les deux poussèrent un grand soupir de soulagement.

"Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu partes," soupira May. Mais son coeur battait toujours à toute vitesse, assez pour lui faire sentir que certaines idées étaient raisonnables mais idiotes. "D'un autre côté, cela doit faire de nombreuses semaines que tu n'as pas eu de thé."

Une lueur d'avidité passa sur le visage de Liv. Oui, c'était certainement la réaction humaine à avoir.

Alors que May mettait l'eau à bouillir, elle entendit un frottement inquiétant sur son tapis. Elle se retourna instantanément, ne sachant pas trop de quoi elle avait peur.

"Attention !" cria Liv.

La seconde d'après, elle était en train de couper en deux un chat-pieuvre par le cou - qui qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à fourrer ses crocs dans le joue de Liv.

May réalisa que Liv s'était placée exprès entre le chat et elle. Elle entra dans une fureur glaciale, l'arracha des deux mains sans même prendre de précautions, puis l'écrasa à coup de batte de base-ball, saisie avec ses doigts sanglants. Elle réalisa alors qu'il serait impossible de ravoir ce tapis et c'est certainement pour ça qu'elle se mit à sangloter.

* * *

"Tu m'as rendu la vie difficile," commenta May, en changeant les pansements de Liv encore une fois.

"Même si j'apprécie les talents que donne le fait d'être dans la famille d'un super-héros, tu aurais pu appeler un professionnel."

May grinça des dents, serra le bandage un peu trop fort sans doute.

"Désolée," grimaça Liv. "L'habitude. Mes condoléances pour ton neveu."

"Mes condoléances pour ne pas pouvoir aller dans une hôpital parce que tu es recherchée." répondit May froidement.

"Je t'assure que je suis réellement désolée." Pendant un instant, May aurait presque pu y croire, jusqu'à ce que l'expression de Liv change brusquement. "Hein, recherchée pour quoi ? Je comprends que toute cette histoire de Portail soit un peu dangereuse, mais si c'était illégal d'abimer l'environnement quand on travaille pour une grande entreprise, ça se saurait !"

May haussa les épaules "Peut-être qu'ils veulent juste t'interroger sur les comptes du Kingpin, pour ce que j'en sais. Ou peut-être que tu as assassiné quelques personnes au milieu, et ça t'est sorti de la tête."

Liv fronça les sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait. "Peut-être. Tu m'aiderais à réparer mes tentacules ? Je n'ai plus accès à mon laboratoire."

"Tu sais que je mettrais une backdoor dessus."

"Oh, je ne me plaindrais pas..."

May resta interdite au moins un dixième de seconde. "Liv, je n'étais pas en train de flirter. Je parlais de t'empêcher de commettre des actes malfaisants."

"Cela aurait pu être les deux !" Elle fronça les sourcils, et soupira. "Je suppose que c'est le moment où je devrais dire que j'ai eu tort de lancer tout ça en premier lieu, que ça ne fait plaisir à personne de se faire happer par une dimension parallèle ?"

"Tu es censée être crédible ?"

"Je ne dis pas que je l'éviterais si tout était à refaire. Je suis un peu tordue, parfois. Mais là, je pense que j'ai assez de données, surtout en voyant se décomposer la petite bête qui nous a attaquées. Fascinant. Je pourrais me lancer dans autre chose. Je pense qu'avec un laboratoire et quelques meurtres, je pourrais résoudre le problème du réchauffement climatique."

Un léger sourire dansa sur les lèvres de May.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été amoureuse de toi," dit-elle. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'elle arrivait à s'en rappeler autant, au point de mettre des mots dessus.

"Cela fait vraiment longtemps." répondit Liv.

"Très." confirma May.

Et, pensa-t-elle sans le dire, cela n'arriverait probablement pas à nouveau. Cela prendrait du temps, et Liv aurait largement le temps de tout ruiner bien avant. Elle n'avait même pas été une super-méchante la première fois.

"Tu m'enverras des messages pour me tenir au courant." continua-t-elle.

"Tu me mets dehors ?"

"Je te suivais juste dans tes plans à long terme."

"Un indice bonus sur mes plans à court terme : je vais continuer à squatter ton lit jusqu'à ce que tu me chasses."

May se rappela qu'elle n'étais plus une adolescente et se retint de la faire tomber du lit juste par vengeance ; mais c'était tout de même tentant.


End file.
